Whiplash
by LabeledMistakes
Summary: Inspired from "Beautiful Bastard" AU Kendall is working for Maslow industries. He had his dream job. As everything seemed to be going uphill for Kendall, James Maslow became the Jr. CEO and manager of Kendall's dept. Kendall believes he has the boss from hell. James is the biggest manwhore, asshole, and douche bag kendall has ever met, but is there more than meets the eye? Slash
1. Chapter 1

Seeing the new intern shiver in fear as Mr. Maslow asked him simple questions about his life made me glad that I never had to deal with James Maslow and his obnoxious face. There was something about James that people found threatening, if you would ask me I would say just his presence around me is enough to make me want to smack the shit out of him. James Maslow, although beautiful, was the biggest asshole to ever walk this building.

"Now please become accustomed with your desk," I could hear James' annoying voice as he opened the door and let the new intern enter before he did. I sat up straight and started to look through my e-mails. "You will be sitting across Mr. Schmidt here." James placed a hand on my desk as he pointed over to the empty desk across from mine. How dare he put his dirty hands on my desk…I just disinfected it!

"O-ok Mr. Maslow sir," The tone of his voice and his posture made him look like a lost puppy as he sat down and placed paperwork onto his new desk.

"Now Mr. Carlos Pena…" James started as he flipped through a couple of pages clipped onto the clipboard. Pssh, look at him trying to look like he knows what he is doing. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I stared at the computer screen in front of me. "Mr. Schmidt?"

_Damn it._ I put on a fake smile and looked up to face my boss, "Yes sir?"

"I'm leaving Mr. Pena in your care." A sly smirk came across the bastards face as he walked over towards his office. This asshole! He knows that I have a monthly purchase order report due tomorrow.

"Mr. Maslow, sir," I began, trying to hold back the anger in my voice. "with all due respect, I have a report due tomor-"

"Well if you had worked on it instead of daydreaming in front of a computer screen all last week you would have it done by now."

"Y-yes sir, but-"

"End of discussion Schmidt." He cut me off as he opened the two giant doors that lead to his office. The ass turned his back towards me and entered his office "I expect Mr. Pena to know his duties by the end of the day. Have a nice day Mr. Schmidt." And without another word he shut the doors behind him.

I clenched my fist and took a deep breath before looking over to Carlos. He looked rather scared. Maybe because he just witnessed how ruthless our boss could be. I flashed him a smile and pulled out a file from my desk, "Nice to meet you Carlos, my name is Kendall. I hope we can become good friends," I held my hand out for him to shake.

A smile formed on his lips as he stood up and walked over to shake my hand. How rude of me, I made the new guy get up to shake my hand…that I held out in the first place. He seemed to calm down a little as he sat back down, "N-nice to meet you Kendall! I'm hoping so too! With a boss like him…I feel like I'll need a friend at the office."

I paused and stared at him for a bit. How long exactly was he planning on staying here? Nobody has been able to last with Mr. Maslow for longer than two months, except for me of course. But I started working here when his mother was the CEO of the company, so I have technically been here longer than James has. I chuckled as I tossed him a packet of paperwork, "Yeah, Mr. Maslow isn't the friendliest of people." Carlos nodded but looked confused as I handed him the paperwork, "Oh I'm sorry Carlos. I know you have already filled out paperwork with Human Resources, but Mr. Maslow needs you to fill this stack of papers out."

Carlos raised an eyebrow as he skimmed through the pages. I gave him a minute to look it over because almost every new intern is always confused with the extra papers they would have to fill out. "Seriously? What is this?"

"Mr. Maslow has the strict policy…I don't really know why but he makes all his employees fill out this stack of papers."

"But why?"

"I wouldn't ask questions if I were you…three interns before you, we had to fire the guy two hours after he was hired because he refused to sign any more paperwork that wasn't issued by H.R." I couldn't help but chuckle to see how quickly Carlos' expression changed as he started filling in the blanks. I couldn't put my finger on it…but I would say James had trust issues with his employees.

It was finally five minutes til' five o'clock. Five minutes away from going home, taking my slacks off, and having a binge Netflix session of Orange is the new black. I logged off of my computer and stretched my arms as the manila folder with the finished purchase reports sat on my desk.

"Finally we can go home after a long day huh Kendall?" Carlos spoke as he tapped on his desk with a couple of pens.

"Yeah," I smiled as I crossed my arms over my chest. Luckily for me, Carlos was a fast learner and he even helped me finish my report on time. Now all that was needed to be done was hand the report over to James. "so how did you like your first day Carlos?"

Carlos shrugged, "It was ok, I guess, but thanks to you it wasn't as horrible as I thought it would be. Literally, I was thinking to myself 'Carlos, what have you gotten yourself into?' when Mr. Maslow started giving me the talk about the office…" We both burst into a fit of laughter as the time neared five.

"I'm sorry you had such a horrible first day, I know…Mr. Maslow is an asshole, but look at the bright side…."

"….go on! I'm waiting to hear the bright side!" Carlos said eagerly as I tried to come up with something in my head.

"…well we make Mr. Maslow look good…and smart." We both started laughing again before I stood up and grabbed the folder on my desk. "Well I better go give this to Mr. Maslow. I'll see you tomorrow," I waved good bye to Carlos as he started for the elevator.

I took a deep breath before knocking on James' doors. There was no answer. I knocked again, and still no answer. He was probably having office sex with one of his office sluts, and I did not want to walk into that scene. I knocked one last time before sliding the file under his door and turned around to leave, I shivered in disgust as I walked. How could all these pretty girls that work here even want to sleep with a douche bag like James Maslow.

"Mr. Schmidt!" His voice called from the other side of the doors, making me stop and turn around. I walked over to the door and knocked again. "Schmidt…come in here please."

_Oh no…gross!_ I shook the nasty images out of my head as I turned the door knob. "Yes sir?" I asked peeking my head through the open doors, and there he stood in front of his desk. No girl or smell of sweat and shame either. Thank goodness.

"Why is there a folder on the floor?" He leaned his back against his desk as he placed his hands in his pockets and crossed his right leg over his left. The tone of voice he was using…I could already tell I was going to have to hold myself back from punching the son of a bitch. He motioned for me to come in and waited for my response.

"I'm sorry sir I was not sure if you were still here or not an-" I began to explain myself but he cut me off. Again. Asshole.

"You were not sure? Schmidt…did you see me leave my office since lunch?" He stood there, with a firm expression on his face.

"W-well no, but-"

"But nothing Schmidt. Even if I wasn't here what am I going to do with a file that's lying on the floor?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Maslow," I said with clenched teeth. "I just thought that I would slip them in so you could have a look at the report whenever you had a chance."

"And why would I look through something I found on the floor Mr. Schmidt? Is that what you do when you find something on the floor? You look through it or inspect it?"

Seriously? This ass really knew how to push my buttons. "No sir, I just thought you weren't here and that the office might be locked an-"

"I didn't hear you trying to open the door."

"Well that was because I heard no response when I knocked an-"

"Next time just come in, anything you want me to look at you best place it on my desk." He walked over and sat behind his desk. He then held his hand out and stared at me with a hard to read expression. "Now hand it over, this will be the last time I accept anything that has been on the floor."

It took everything I had to keep myself from kicking his ass, but I was months away from getting a promotion and I couldn't screw that up. I picked the manila folder, walked over to his desk, and hand him the file. "I'm sorry sir…it won't happen again."

He didn't say anything he just opened the folder and started looking through the report. I took that as a chance to leave before he opened his mouth again. I turned around and started for the door when he spoke. "Wait!" I froze and turned around slowly.

"Y-yes Mr. Maslow sir?"

He tossed the file aside and stood up to grab his briefcase, "These are unacceptable."

Excuse me? I shrugged any bad thoughts in my head and looked at him with a confused expression. "What do you mean unacceptable sir?"

James slid on his coat and let out a annoyed sigh, "I mean…I will not accept these. Make them like Jennifer did when she worked here,"

I shook my head in disbelief, which Jennifer could he possibly be talking about? We've had three working here in the last year, and none lasted more than three months. It had to be the blonde one, she had a knack for Microsoft office. Either way…how could I possibly make them like she did?! "B-but sir why can't you accept these? They have the same information like Jennifer's reports did."

"They aren't neat like Jennifers."

They aren't neat? Seriously?! This man…this man was the devil. I stood there speechless as he walked past me and over towards the elevator.

"I expect the reports ready by tomorrow morning." The elevator doors opened and James walked in and turned to me as he pushed a button. "Same format as Jennifer's last three reports. Have a nice night Mr. Schmidt." And the elevator doors closed as he flashed a smile my way.

I crumpled the papers in the file as I walked over to my desk and powered the computer on. Looks like I had a long night ahead of me…and I do not get paid over time. Just my luck; I have the world's shittiest boss and he hates me. That mother fucker hated me. There was no other explanation.

**Ok, so the story is kind of picking up slowly….but it's just the first chapter. :D I'll be switching from Kendall and James' point of view every chapter. So next chapter will be from James' p.o.v. :3 Expect some Kames love in the near future. ;3 **


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of freshly brewed coffee came rushing in when the elevator door opened on the sixteenth floor. I took a deep breath and took my sunglasses off as my step brother Logan Henderson walked over to me handing me a cup of coffee, just the way I liked it too, and a manila folder. I raised an eyebrow at the sight of the folder as I took a sip from the steaming cup.

Logan narrowed his eyes at me, causing me to roll my eyes in response. I let out a clearly annoyed sigh as I turned my attention to Logan. "What is it Logan?"

He shook his head and lightly pushed my shoulder, "James…you have messy sex hair, and your new intern is waiting in the break room." He smiled as he walked past me and headed for the elevator, "Good luck bro."

I smiled and waved goodbye to Logan as the elevator doors closed. Logan was always there for me, ever since we were little. Our parents had gotten married when we were both seven, and we have been together ever since.

Fixing my hair with the help of my reflection from the elevator door, I was about to make my way to the break room when the elevator opened. I jumped a little when I came face to face to with Kendall Schmidt, my mother's little prodigy or whatever she liked to call him. I adjusted my posture as I stepped aside for him to get passed me. He chuckled as he walked passed me, "Fixing yourself up from a late night James?"

I narrowed my eyes to his back as he continued towards the lobby area where his desk was located. This fucker had a to learn a thing or two about respecting his boss. I know he has technically been here longer than I have but I am his superior, and he needed a constant reminder. I cleared my throat loud enough for him to hear, "Excuse me Mr. Schmidt?"

He stopped and turned around, giving me the fakest smile I've ever seen, and spoke. "I said good morning Mr. Maslow,"

"That isn't what I heard," This little liar.

"Well that's what I said Mr. Maslow. If you misheard me then I'm sorry," Without another word he turned around and continued towards his desk. "Not my fault you need to clean your ears!" I heard him say as the doors to the lobby area flew open.

"Good morning to you too!" I yelled out as I watched him walk away. Luckily for him he was wearing those slacks that hugged his ass nicely. I enjoyed the view of his behind before it disappeared from my range of sight. I smiled to myself as I made my way to the break room.

As I walked into the break room, I scanned the area. A few people were in here, but I was able to spot the intern easily. One because I have never seen him here before, and two he looked rather nervous. I waved him over and walked out, giving a wink to a blonde female that was checking me out. "So what's your name intern?"

I could hear footsteps behind me, him trying to catch up with me, as he spoke. "G-good morning sir, my name is Carlos si-"

"Nice to meet you Carlos, the name is James. James Maslow," I cut him off before he could finish his sentence. That was a asshole thing to do, but I do not like to hear meaningless chatter that I would not benefit from. A simple 'Carlos' would have been a fine answer. "So I'm pretty sure H.R. already discussed all the details for working here correct?"

Uh-oh. Maybe that was the wrong way to make a first impression. The little intern looked rather scared now. "Yes sir, bu-"

"Good, now that's all you really have to know."

"Ok sir, but I have a couple of que-"

"Now some stuff I need to know….why are you interested in working for Maslow industries?"

He looked rather surprised by my sudden question, but he quickly recovered and cleared his throat. "Maslow industries is known as one of the biggest international trading firms there is, and it'll open many doors and opportunities for me elsewhere."

I gave Carlos a smile as I placed a hand on the doorknob to the lobby. Good answer. "I like that answer Carlos, now how much do you want this job?"

He calmed down a little before answering, "H-how much sir?"

"I didn't stutter, but I mean how bad do you want this job? Are you willing to do whatever it takes to keep this job?" I saw the nervousness rush back into his expression as he began to stutter himself.

"O-oh, I-I really want this job sir! I am willing to do anything and everything it takes to keep this job,"

"Good." I smiled as I turned the knob and opened the door. "Now please become accustomed to your desk," We walked in and I could see Kendall sit up straight and pretend to look busy, as if he wasn't watching us. I rolled my eyes as I placed a hand on Kendall's desk and pointed at the empty desk across, "You will be sitting across Mr. Schmidt here." I glanced at Kendall in time to see his death glare directed at my hand on his desk. I don't know what it was, but he hated me touching his stuff.

I smiled to myself as I flipped through the pages on a clipboard that Kendall had provided for info on the job duties the new intern needed to do. "Now Mr. Carlos Pena…" I skimmed through the pages but none of these things listed sounded fun to teach. I know…I'll just dump him on Kendall. "Mr. Schmidt?"

He stopped typing on the computer and put on that same fake ass smile he did this morning. Could he at least give me a better fake smile? This guy really hated me…but it's ok because I love being an asshole to him. Knowing I have the dominance over him made his behavior tolerable for me. I like when they have a little attitude. "Yes sir?" He spoke through that fake smile. This immature behavior wouldn't be tolerated if it was anyone else.

"I'm leaving Mr. Pena in your care…"

The rest of the day went rather slow, but it was finally five minutes until five. I loosened my tie and took a deep breath. Why not let the offices go home five minutes early? Letting them leave early would give them a little head start over traffic.

I walked over to the door but stopped when I could hear Carlos and Kendall's conversation. They were talking about me, and even laughing. Those little shits. If only I could fire them on the spot, but talking shit wouldn't be a good enough reason. I bit my lip in frustration as I heard Kendall and Carlos get up from their seats. So these fuckers think they're better than me? I'll show them.

Kendall knocked on the door and I walked away and headed for my desk, adjusting my tie back to the way it was before I loosened it. He knocked again and I readied myself for a confrontation with the bastard. A few seconds passed and I heard something slide under the door. I glanced over to see a manila folder on the floor. I jumped up from my seat and rushed passed my desk, "Mr. Schmidt!" I could hear the footsteps on the other side of my door stop and come back towards my office.

_So Kendall, you think you're smarter than I am? _Another knock on the door and I find myself smirking and adjusting myself, "Schmidt…come in here please." I demanded more than asked.

"…have a nice night Mr. Schmidt." I flashed him a smile as the elevator doors closed. I knew that would drive him crazy, and anything to piss him off even more than I already had. Loosening my tie again I pulled my phone out and began browsing through my contacts, and luckily for me I had the name under 'assface' on my contacts.

The phone dialed the number and I waited for the other line to answer. I wasn't a very patient person and hung up usually after the third dial ring, I mean…sound travels fast; how can one not hear their phone ringing? I answer my phone as soon as I hear it ringing because I don't want to keep the person on the other line waiting.

I was just about to hang up when I heard a voice on the other line, "Hello?"

"Hey Stetson, I hear you're in town…what do you say about meeting up at a bar for a couple of drinks?"

"Hey James….Are you crazy? It's barley passed five and you want to grab a drink right now?"

"Oh come on assface, I want to catch up with an old friend." I could hear the whiney tone of voice escaping my mouth. The same tone of voice I used to use on Jett to get what I wanted.

"Alright fine, lets meet at The Draft?"

"Cool, see you there." The elevator doors opened as I hung up the phone. Walking out of the building has never felt better. After a long stressful day of work, I was ready for a drink or two.

The bar was only fifteen minutes away from the office, but with all the stoplights and traffic it took me twenty minutes to get there. I know it was pretty early, but I couldn't help but order a pizza and a glass of Jack Daniels on the rocks.

With nothing to do but browse through the internet, I found myself downing my drink. Before I knew it the glass was empty and I was ordering another round. Man what the fuck was taking Jett so long?

By the time Jett arrived, I had already downed two glasses and ordered a third and fourth already. I couldn't stop. I wasn't sure what it was…but that damn Kendall Schmidt kept popping up in my head. Trying to drink him away from my thoughts was a mistake. I was already buzzing when Jett came up and took a seat beside me. "So been here long James?"

I shrugged, "Nah just got here. I called this pizza order ahead of time so it'll be ready when we got here." Just then the bartender arrived with the two glasses of Jack. I smiled and took the drinks, sliding one over to Jett.

"Wow, already huh?"

"Nah, I just ordered these….first drink of the night. Cheers!" I raised my glass and gazed into Jett's eyes as he smiled and raised a glass of his own to clink with mine. His eyes…they were the same shade of green as Kendall's.

Jett sipped his drink and raised an eyebrow as he waved a hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my thoughts. "You ok there James?"

I shook the thoughts out of my head and sipped my Jack. "I'm fine Jett…just a long day at work."

I blacked out after a couple of more drinks. The rest of the night came into my memory in flashes….

"Wooo! Another round of shots over here bartender!"

….

The floor was cold against my face. I could hear bits of laughter coming over me as Jett tried to help me up. "James, shut the fuck up! The cops are right there!"

…..

"Yeah can I have a number one with a Coke?"

…

"Ouch James, you're bleeding!" Jett pulled my shirt off of my torso and examined my chest for any cuts. Apparently blood was all over my shirt, but it came from my nose when I fell at the bar earlier. Jett placed a warm wet cloth on my nose to wipe the dried blood away.

I glanced at his eyes again. Slowly getting drawn into them, and before I knew it I was placing a hand on his cheek. He froze and gazed into my eyes. I was aware it Jett…but in my drunken state I saw Kendall. Our breathing became heavy as I brought my face closer to his. Staring into each others eyes for a moment before smacking our lips together, he wrapped his arms around my neck as I brought myself closer to him.

…..

I came back into reality when I hit my head on the headboard of the bed. I felt something wet and warm on my dick and quickly to see Jett's head moving up and down my cock. "Fuck that feels good," I wrapped my fingers around his hair and forced him to deep throat my cock.

…..

"Ah fuck James!" I awoke again when Jett was moaning loudly. He was riding my cock and after coming back to reality I didn't mind because his tight ass felt good. I found myself smacking his ass and pinching his nipples.

"Come on ride that cock Kendall,"

Jett gave me a confused look before being slammed onto the bed on his backside for me to get into a position to pound his ass. I'm afraid…in my drunken state I was imagining I was fucking Kendall.

The annoying buzzing sound coming from my alarm clock woke me up as I hit the snooze button. I rubbed my head because of the major hangover that kicked in as soon as my eyes opened. Groaning as I got up I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock.

'9:13 a.m.'…wait, what?! I grabbed the clock to make sure it was the correct time. Shit. I was late for work. Shit fuck. Oh shit…what happened last night? Shit fuck god damn it.

I quickly got dressed and rushed out of the door. As soon as ii was out the door of my condo I pulled my phone out and started a text to send Logan. 'Hey Logan, running late. Long night last night, please have intern make coffee and have it ready by the time I get to office. Thanks.'

Hitting send I rushed to my car, which luckily survived my drunken night with no scratch, and hopped in. I started the car and rushed towards the office.

The brightness in the building didn't help and I had to wear my sunglasses as I entered the elevator. I made it to the office, ignoring nasty death stares from Kendall as I grabbed the coffee Carlos had ready for me on his desk side.

"Thank you," was all that came from my mouth as I entered the my office. Hearing footsteps following. Oh great…it was too early to be dealing with Kendall's bullshit. I sat down at my desk and turned to see Kendall slam a folder on top of my desk and give me a rather angry, yet sexy, look before turning away to exit the office. "The reports you wanted this morning…"

Oh that's right, I had him redo the purchase order reports last night. I stared at his ass as he walked out, that boy had a nice firm bubble butt that I could only wish to have my way with. Shaking the dirty thoughts away, I took a sip from my coffee and opened the file ready to review the files…that bastard. I stared at the files with a bit of frustration boiling up. He turned in the exact same reports he did last night.


	3. Chapter 3

** Hi hi! :D I would like to say thanks for reading this fanfic and giving it a chance. xD Looking forward to reading reviews.(x I am hopeful that I will draw in more readers…hopefully. :b But enjoy the chapter. P.S. – This chapter kind of foreshadows a possible Cargan relationship in future chapters. ;D **

An hour had passed since Mr. Maslow blindsided me with this ridiculous of tasks. How the hell was I supposed to remember how she did her reports, she only did a couple of months worth of reports before quitting her job, I mean internship. The day she quit was quite hilarious though. The blonde bombshell cussed out the boss and even had the guts to tell everyone about Mr. Maslow's, supposed, small penis. I chuckled to myself before realizing, was I even thinking about the right Jennifer?

Another fifteen minutes flew by before I found myself tugging the hair from my head. Fuck. This. Bullshit. Who the hell did James fucking Maslow think he was? Oh wait, my boss, right. The frustration and stress was building up, causing me to clench my fists as I tried to cool down. "I need a cup of Coffee," Yeah that was what I needed, Coffee.

Walking to the break room, I poured some hot water into a Styrofoam cup before hearing my phone go off. Ignoring the annoying ringing, I poured some instant coffee mix into the cup and started stirring before realizing I had my personal cell phone in my pockets. Shit. My business cell phone was the source of the annoying ringing. I was in for a ear full if it was Mr. Maslow trying to contact me, he had a rather strict policy about answering business phones.

Rushing over to my desk I reached for my phone and saw I had a missed call from the devil himself, Mr. Maslow. I placed the coffee on my desk and before I could return his call, my phone started ringing again. Bracing myself, I took a deep breath before pressing the answer button. "Mr. Maslow, Hi, sorry I missed your phone call. I was actually about to return it but you beat me to the punch."

The sound of heavy breathing could be heard on the other line before he finally spoke, "Mr. Schmidt."

"Y-yes Mr. Maslow?"

". . . H-how ar-those reports coming along?" The tone in his voice and the way he spoke made it clearly obvious he wasn't sober.

"Uhm, still haven't started sir. Having trouble locating the file on the computer database."

"E-excuse me? Wh-what was that? Did I just hear you say-wow…you know, Mr. Schmidt if it wasn't for my family loving you so damn much I'd have you fired. This is unacceptab-" I hung up before he could finish.

Incredible, the bastard had the nerves to call me, intoxicated most likely, and give me crap about firing me. Like hell he would. What kind of stupid reason would that be to fire someone. I worked hard to get to where I'm at. Ugh, the thought of him using his superiority against me like that made me spill my coffee down the sink and call it a day.

Fuck that, if that asshole is going to use his family's adoration for me against me like that, so will I. "Two can play this game," I said as I grabbed my hoodie and headed towards the elevator, ignoring another call from the king of douche bags. It's not my fault his family adores me. Mrs. Henderson, James' mother, hired me on as her intern a couple of years back and immediately fell in love with my hard work and dedication mentality. It wasn't long before she started inviting me to business gatherings, where I met her husband and step son Logan. James didn't come into the picture until recently.

Stepping into the elevator and ignoring another one of Mr. Maslow's calls, I suddenly found myself reminiscing about the first time I met James Maslow…

…

It was about a year and a half ago. Mrs. Henderson had invited me to her house for Thanksgiving, seeing as I was a college student living on his own in the big city. My parents had a divorce when I was ten and when they separated, they separated me from my sister as well. Living with my father wasn't the best experience, seeing as he became a raging alcoholic who constantly beat me, but I learned to live with it. Until one night he took it too far and beat me nearly to death, but luckily for me he didn't.

I emancipated and began living on my own at seventeen, which caused my father's binge drinking sessions to worsen and eventually lead to liver failure. He passed away on my nineteenth birthday, just around the time I was beginning my internship with Mrs. Henderson. She understood my predicament, in a way, because her father had passed away when she was young as well. From that moment on she became a mother figure and was always there when I needed someone to talk to.

That Wednesday before Thanksgiving, she must have sensed my misery and invited me over to her house to have dinner and spend the night, seeing as their family estate is an hour drive from the city.

"Mrs. Henderson, thank you but,"

"But what Kendall?" She gave ne her signature 'don't argue with me, you're going to lose' face as she took a seat across from my desk.

"It's nice of you to offer, really it is, but Thanksgiving is a family oriented holiday."

She smacked my hand playfully and smiled, showing her pearly whites, before grasping my hand between hers. "Don't be silly Kendall, you're practically family," She gave my hand a light squeeze before releasing it. "And besides, no one likes to be alone on Holidays."

I returned the smile, giving it a second thought, and gave a nod. "Ok then, I'll be there."

Mrs. Henderson stood up and pulled her cell phone out from her bag. "That's what I wanted to hear Kendall," She dialed a number and placed her phone against her ear. "Yes good morning Miriam, this is Mrs. Henderson. Yes, good morning to you too, I was just calling to inform you that all employees of Maslow industries are dismissed for the day," Mrs. Henderson was Maslow before she remarried, but is against changing the name of the company seeing as her son, whom I still haven't met, would take over the company in the future. "Yes you heard me correctly; everyone will be paid for the whole day of course. Haha, you're welcome Miriam. Have a nice holiday too, bye-bye now."

Wow. Mrs. Henderson was rather generous today. I couldn't help but notice she was rather perky this morning. "Wow, what a nice way to start our four day holiday weekend," I said as I began turning off my computer.

She clapped her hands together. "I can't help it, my son is finally moving back. My Jamie is finally coming back," I could see tears of joy come into her eyes before she wiped them away. I had never seen her look so happy. "I have to go now Kendall, need to go to the airport to pick James up. We'll see you tomorrow for dinner; I'll send you the address through text." And without another word, she was gone.

Finding their house was rather easy with my GPS, but I was in awe at the sight of their house. Scratch that. It was more like a mansion. I drove in slowly and parked at the parking lot they had near the front door. Wow, they even had a freakin' parking lot for their house.

I walked towards the door and before I could knock, the door flung open. There, standing in front of me, holding the door open was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He was about an inch or two taller than me, his shiny brown hair was messy but that made him look sexier, the fuzz on his face gave him a manly mature look, his beautiful eyes had me petrified, and his smile. Oh his smile brought butterflies to my stomach and I could feel myself blush as he moved aside for me to enter.

"Hello there, Kendall?" He spoke as he held his hand out.

"Y-yes hello there, I'm Kendall…and you are?" I asked as we shook hands.

"Haha, I've heard a lot about you…the name's James. James Maslow."

…

My flashback was abruptly cut off when my annoying cell phone rang again. I flinched as I quickly took the battery off and was calmed by the ding of the elevator. I finally made it to the parking garage and headed towards the only car in the empty lot.

The rest of the night was spent letting my frustration out on my punching bag. If only it were Mr. Maslow. No, that's a bad idea. Because then I would need another bag, and I can't afford that right now.

I enjoyed the peace while I could before I had to go back to work. I awoke and was ready for work by 7:30. I was dreading the bitching Mr. Maslow was going to be doing once he enters the office. I pulled my hoodie on and left for work.

It was now an hour since work started and Mr. Maslow still hadn't made it into work. Ha, poor bastard is probably drunk and passed out still. Hope he has the worst hangover ever. It would serve him right.

A little rime had passed before the desk phone rang. Glancing at the caller i.d., I saw that it was only Logan and answered happily, "Good morning Logan, what can I do for you this morning?"

"Good morning Kendall, just as cheerful as ever I see." I could sense he was smiling on the other line. "I just got a text from James…can you have Carlos make him some coffee and have it ready by his desk side. Apparently he had a rough night," Pssh, I sure hope so.

"Ugh," I started, with an annoyed tone. "You got it Logan, Carlo-wait." It just hit me that Logan referred to Carlos by his name. Usually he just called all the interns temps because they were only here temporarily. "Did I just hear you call an intern by his name?"

"Haha, of course I did. Carlos is his name isn't it?" I rolled my eyes at Logan's obvious attempt at playing it cool.

"Yes it is. But you usually call our interns temps…is there a special reason you took time out of your day to remember Carlos' name?" I said, teasingly.

"S-shut up Kendall, you've got it all wrong." I could hear the obvious fluster in his voice.

"Is there something you haven't told anyone Logan? It's ok to come out of the closet,"

"Good bye Kendall, coffee." He reminded me before hanging up. I chuckled as I glanced over to Carlos, who seemed to have been listening to my conversation.

"That was Logan; he wanted you to make Mr. Maslow some coffee and have it ready for him when he gets here,"

"Ok…" Without another word, Carlos got up and hurried to the break room. Sadly, he had to brew a fresh pot of coffee. Mr. Maslow wouldn't ever drink the 'crap' that is instant coffee. It looked like he wanted to ask more, but must have realized that Mr. Maslow could be here any minute now.

"So," Carlos began as he returned with coffee in hand. "What was all that about Logan remembering my name?"

I chuckled and crossed my arms across my chest, "Logan doesn't find it necessary to remember any intern's name because they never last long here. You must have made one hell of a first impression for Logan to remember your name."

"Really?" I could see a smile come across his face, and I wasn't sure if I was seeing things, but I thought I had seen a hint of a blush in his cheeks.

"Carlos, are you interes-" I was cut off by Mr. Maslow barging into the lobby and rushing past us with only a thank you towards Carlos as he grabbed his coffee. Oh hell no. He looked like shit, and I was going to use that to my advantage and make his hangover hell. I flashed Carlos a wait sign and stormed after Mr. Maslow.

I slammed the same manila folder I did yesterday and flashed a smirk at him before turning to leave his office. "The reports you wanted this morning…"

It didn't take long until Mr. Maslow came bursting through his office door, "Mr. Schmidt, can you come into my office please?"

I crossed my arms and flashed him a fake smile, letting him become aware that I knew I was in trouble but did not give a damn. "I don't know, can I?" It felt nice to use a sarcastic response against the king of sarcasm himself.

He bit his lip, "Now," he said before turning his back.

I sighed and pouted towards Carlos, "Wish me luck Carlitos,"

"Good luck!"

I closed his doors behind me and was welcomed with Mr. Maslow biting his knuckles, a tell tale sign that he was pissed. His eyes shot towards me and pointed at the manila folder sitting on his desk, "What the hell is this?"

I raised an eyebrow. "The purchase order reports, I told you when I dropped them off a while ago."

"I know that, but I had specifically asked you to redo them."

"I know that," I began, mocking him. "but I decided it was ridiculous and decided not to do it that way."

Mr. Maslow looked like he was ready to slap me across the face. I hated to admit it, but seeing him angry like this made him look rather sexier than usual. "Who the hell do you think you are Mr. Schmidt, you know you're lucky that my family adores you so much."

I rolled my eyes. "I know, you'd have me fired."

He froze and looked rather surprised that I took the words right out of his mouth. He looked rather speechless as I flashed him a smile, "You, uh, called me last night."

His eyes widened as that new information seemed to calm him down. He made his way across the desk and sat down in his chair. "I-I called you last night?"

I walked over towards his desk, "Yes you did, and you were rather rude." I placed my hands on his desk and leaned forward, "and just for your information, your family adores me too much to let you fire me."

He gazed into my eyes, and suddenly the rage was back. "What the hell did you just say?"

I smirked and continued, "Look, you said so yourself. Your family adores me, so much that you believe it affects your authority as my boss to fire me." I watched as he glared at me. "Don't use your family against me like that Mr. Maslow, otherwise it'll come and bite you in the ass." I started towards the door, in a parade of victory. "Karma's a bitch,"

Before I could reach the door, Mr. Maslow rushed passed me and held the door closed with his muscular arm, keeping me from escaping his office. "We're not finished here Mt. Schmidt." Crap. What did I get myself into?


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took sooooo freaking long for an update! xD I have been so pre occupied with other stuff. X.x As a Native American it is hard to stay focused on your hobbies when religion comes first. xD I've been away from a computer/laptop for far too long…so hopefully I can update this story more often. **

**Oh! Note: Since I failed to mention this in earlier chapters…each chapter will begin with events that happened in the previous chapter and will continue from where that chapter left off. :3 **

**P.S. – Sorry if this chapter sucks towards the end…it's like 3:00 a.m. at the moment and I'm sleepy A'f, but I wanted to finish this chapter. xD Hopefully I made sense. /: **

**And now…hopefully you enjoy this chapter. :3 Please read and review! xD**

My anger and frustration cooled down as Kendall had informed me I phoned him last night. I'll admit that I may have gone overboard last night. Ok, scratch that. I DID go overboard last night, the night was a blur. But why the hell would I call this shithead when I was drunk? The thoughts circled around my head furiously like they were in a tornado. I walked over to my seat, which was across the desk I was sitting on, and sat down. "I-I called you last night?"

The thoughts were being processed when tall, blonde, and eyebrows began towards my desk. "Yes you did," He began. "and you were rather rude."Oh please; that's old news. I never quite understood why, but there was something about Kendall that turned my 'asshole switch' on whenever he came into my range of sight. Maybe it was his feisty, snappy attitude I liked.

Kendall reached my desk, placing his hands on it, keeping eye contact, and leaned forward. "And just for your information, your family adores me too much to let you fire me."

Haha, excuse me, what was that? Did I just hear this little shit say my family, MY family, adores him too much to let me fire him? The rage came flowing back into me. I do not know what made me angrier; the fact that he had the balls to talk to me, his boss, like that…or the fact that he was obviously right. I never understood why, but my mother and stepfather treated Kendall as if he were a son of their own. I had to hold myself back from yelling as I spoke, "What the hell did you just say?"

A smirk came across his face as he continued to speak. "Look, you said so yourself." The bastard began as he probably enjoyed seeing me uncomfortable like I was now. "Your family adores me," I found myself calming down a little as he spoke. "So much that you believe it affects your authority as my boss to fire me." The anger was back as I found myself glaring now. "Don't use your family against me like that Mr. Maslow, otherwise it'll come bite you in the ass."

I watched as he turned his back to me and started for the door, calling out "Karma's a bitch!"

Oh hell no. I quickly stood and rushed after him. We weren't finished here. What made him think that he could get away with speaking to me like that? He was almost at the door before I reached out, not letting him open the door. "We're not finished here Mr. Schmidt,"

The expression on his face was a mix of fear and anger. As I inched closer to him, he inched back. Aha, so he IS intimidated by me. A smirk came across my face as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Listen here, Kendall…" I began, Kendall obviously being thrown off by me calling him by his first name. "…this is MY Company. Even if you are right, which we both know you are; my parents fucking love you. But my mother and step father won't be around forever."

Kendall pursed his lips together as my words sunk in. I bit my lips in response, oh god I just wanted to smack my lips against his at that moment. I never really understood why I had this attraction to Kendall. I mean, everyone else could clearly see that we fucking hated each other. It confused me; a whole lot.

Just as those thoughts circulated through my head, Kendall shook his head and let out a sarcastic laugh. "Ha ha, that's very funny JAMES," He started, clearly putting emphasis on the fact that he just called me by my first name. That irritated me. Everyone knows that during office hours, everyone called me Mr. Maslow. My eye twitched as he continued, "funny how you think that I'll stick around if your parents left the company. You know Maslow industries isn't the only place of employment, right?"

I narrowed my eyes as he spoke. Now it was my turn for the sarcasm; I walked past him and let out a chuckle. "Ha ha, I am very aware Mr. Schmidt." I adjusted my tie as we turned at the same time to face each other. "I'm not stupid, but to get another job as good as the one you currently have…" I couldn't help but smile as I placed my hands in my pocket, chuckling to myself as I shook my head.

Kendall stepped forward, and I could feel his dagger like eyes glaring at me. "…I'm waiting to hear the rest Mr. Maslow," That's better. "what do you find so funny? Enlighten me."

I glanced up to meet his gaze. Our eyes stayed focused on the other's before I spoke. "…you'd have to have a pretty damn good resume." He rolled his eyes and was about to speak before I held a finger up. Which meant 'let me finish', "And don't get me wrong, working for Maslow industries can get you jobs in high places. But any good CEO would want to know any possible applicant's work ethics."

"What are you saying?"

"They'd have to contact your old employers, and as your boss I'll be the one they'd speak to." I began walking over to my desk, Kendall repositioning himself so that he was facing me. With my back still turned against him, I continued. "It would be a shame if any future employers you'd be interested in were to hear how much of an optimist you are when it comes to working at MY office." I said with an obvious tone of sarcasm emphasizing on the word optimist.

Kendall raised an eyebrow as he adjusted his pose as I turned to face him. He crossed his arms across his chest before he began to speak. "If I didn't know any better…it kind of sounds like you're trying to threaten me Mr. Maslow."

"No, not threatening. Just stating facts Mr. Schmidt," I took a sip of the coffee that was sitting on my desk before continuing. "we both know how much you dread coming to work every morning." Our eyes stayed locked on one another as I spoke. "You hate working for me, I get it."

"Yeah, you got that right!"

My gaze turned into a serious one as those words escaped his mouth. Judging by the tone in his voice, I had upset Kendall with my words. "I'm sorry there's nothing I can do about that, but if it was up to me, I'd have you fired Mr. Schmidt."

Kendall stayed quiet as I continued. "But like you said…my parents adore you too much to let me fire you. But as I stated a few minutes ago, they won't be around to run this place forever. So if you value your job, or any possible future employment, I suggest you drop the fucking attitude with me." I took his silence as a sign of him understanding.

Kendall took a deep breath and dropped his head, "You're right. I'm sorry Mr. Maslow…" That's more like it! Seeing Kendall finally understanding that I was his superior, and should be treated with respect, brought a small smile to my face. "…Sorry that you're such a rude, egotistical, self centered douche bag that doesn't know the meaning of trusting your family's judgment."

His sudden outburst caught me off guard. His choice of words made me clench my fists. Does he not know that one should never talk to their boss like the way he just did? But it got me curious…where exactly was he going with this? "And what point are you trying to prove, Mr. Schmidt?"

Kendall smiled his poker face smile as he began walking towards me. "Let me explain something to you,"

"Just get to the poi-" I was cut off by Kendall as he held his finger up at me, returning the gesture I did to him earlier. My eyes twitched in frustration in response to his actions.

"I started as an unpaid intern here at Maslow industries. I was a full time student; balancing school, my personal life, and the internship. Your mother hired me on when she saw how much of a dedicated worker I was; and seeing as my personal life was shit at the time, she took note of how I didn't let that effect my work ethics." I rolled my eyes as he began blabbing on about how he started working here. He must have noticed I wasn't really paying any mind to what he was saying, so he took a jab at me. "I was here two years before you came into the picture!"

Pssh, did he really think that mattered? Even though he was working here two years before I did, I still became his boss. "Oh please, do you think working here longer than I have matters? You're working for my company Mr. Schmidt, remember that."

Kendall threw his head back, "OH MY GOD! Your company, really? So, tell me Mr. Maslow…which four trading industries are currently trading partners with Maslow? Which contract with what company is keeping Maslow industries financially stable?!"

"…." I stayed quiet as he barraged me with questions, and truthfully I didn't know the answers to any of them.

"Your company my ass. Without your parents and Logan, Maslow industries will be nothing but a shadow of what it once was. So go ahead and fire me when your parents are gone, let's see how far you and your company go without me."

"Ha! Do you think you're that fucking precious to this company?" There was no way in hell that I would let this fucker get the last word.

"Mrs. Henderson once said I was practically family…so therefore I know a lot of secrets about this company. Secrets that you probably don't know yourself…so yeah, I think I'm that fucking precious Mr. Maslow! And where the fuck were you while I was working my ass off for this company? Oh that's right, you were busy dropping out of college and being a failure and disappointment to your parents. You know what your mom once told me? That she was naïve to believe you would make something of yourself. So without this company, you're fucked."

I could feel my blood begin to boil as I tried my hardest from throwing a punch out of irritation. He was right…there were things I didn't know about this company. Logan and my mother have tried many times of explaining stuff to me, but I usually tuned them out. My mother also had high hopes for her precious son, and hearing this information from Kendall hurt. He had a point about one thing though…without Maslow industries I would be jobless. It pissed me off that he spoke the undeniable truth. He bowed his head before speaking, "Now if there isn't else to be said…I'd like to get back to work now Mr. Maslow"

I glared at the blonde as he began to turn, two can play that game. The words that escaped my mouth next were the result of anger. "It's no wonder your father used to beat you…"

Kendall stopped in his tracks, his back facing towards me. He stayed absolutely still as I began walking towards him. I know it was a shitty thing to bring up, but he needed to know his place. I was the boss and no one would get away with talking down on me like he did. "You know mother spoke so highly of you, she often shared stories about you. With your attitude and lack of respect for your superiors, I can see why he beat you. You need an ass kicking to learn respect I guess, but luckily for you I can't do tha-"

"That's low…" Kendall cut me off. I could hear the sound of hurt in his voice when he spoke.

"Is it? Well honestly, I don't care Mr. Schmidt." I was now standing a few feet behind him, "What you said about you being precious to the company may be true, and that irritates me, and that's not a good thing. Now I can't physically hurt you, but using words can hurt just as much."

"…." Kendall stayed quiet as I stood behind him.

It was low to bring up his past, but he started it. I chuckled as I leaned my head close to speak, "Sorry to bring up your father, but you brought up my mother first. And as a ungrateful brat said a few minutes ago…Karma's a bitch-!"

I was cut off when Kendall slapped me across my right cheek. I placed my hand over my now heated cheek as I glanced up at him. He quickly turned away and stormed out of my office, leaving me to stand in the middle of my office, holding my cheek as I watched the doors close behind him. Kendall stormed out so fast I couldn't get another word out, but he didn't storm out fast enough for me to catch the hurt in his expression….the tears in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Special thanks to XxxAnimaniacxxX and 2crazy2handle for leaving a review for the previous chapter.(: Also special thanks to Deedee799 and hafsanasir395 for recently following the story. :3 **

** Not much else to say…but I hope you guys like the chapter. :D**

The look on his face was priceless. Anyone could tell that my words had a stabbing effect on James, and quite frankly…I think he deserved worse. I don't know exactly why he was such a douche bag. From the stories I would hear from his mother and step brother, I always pictured him as a gentleman, but that thought flew out the door the first week he started here. It was strange really…when I first met him during that Thanksgiving, he was kind and courteous. But I guess his asshole switch went off the minute he started working. Such a shame a handsome guy like James Maslow was such a dick. Wait…never mind, most pretty people have ugly personalities.

I thought I had the last word when I bowed my head and turned my back to the king of assholes, but he didn't let our confrontation die down. The words he spoke caught me off guard, and not only that but I felt my heart drop. No one has ever brought up my father like that. He had some nerve to be using my past and personal issues against me like that. "That's low…" was all I could say because I could feel a lump on my throat and my eyes begin to water. I didn't want him to see that his words affected me and that he has won and got the last word.

"Is it? Well honestly, I don't care Mr. Schmidt." Was the only thing I could process as the hurt and rage began to flow into me. I tuned him out as he continued to blabber on. Seriously? This jerk is heartless. That or he just hates me enough that he doesn't care if he hurts me or not.

I stood there, trying to hold back from kicking the living shit out of the prick, as I felt him coming closer. I felt him leaning in close to say something and I quickly turned and without thinking…I slapped him as hard as I could. I should've punched him, he defiantly deserved to get punched, but I don't know why my fist opened up as it came in contact with his pretty face. I didn't say anything else as I turned and stormed out of his office. I hope his pretty face is scarred, but then again it was just a slap. It'll only be hurting for a little bit. Knowing Mr. fucking Maslow, he was going to make a big deal out of this and most likely get me fired. Great…I just fucked myself over.

His office doors flew open as I walked into the lobby. Carlos and Logan, who was sitting on my desk, quickly turned their heads to see me rushing towards them. Logan quickly got off of my desk and came over to see if I was alright. "Whoa, what's going on Kendall? Are you alright?"

Carlos was quickly by Logan's side, trying to comfort me as I tried to hold back my tears as I gathered my things. Trying to sound as ok as possible, I took a deep breath before speaking. "I, uhm, don't feel too well Logan."

Carlos leaned over, past Logan, and started touching my forehead. "Oh no, Kendall!" He was trying to see if I had a fever, but in reality I just wanted to go home and be miserable like everyone else that isn't working. I smiled and pushed his hand away as I grabbed my car keys from the desk drawer. Carlos retreated his hand with a hurt expression.

I sighed and forced a smile on my face as I looked at the two standing in my way from escaping this dreaded office. "Look, thanks for being concerned about me guys. But, I just want to go home for the day…"

I must have made it obvious that something happened in Mr. Maslow's office because Logan gave me a sympathetic look before glaring over at James' closed doors. He sighed as me moved over so that I may get passed them and over to the elevator. "Take all the time you need Kendall, and don't worry about informing James. I'll let him know that you'll be out for the rest of the day."

I flashed a small smile at Logan as I passed him and Carlos, "Maybe for the next few days Logan," Carlos looked rather surprised and Logan nodded. I had the sick hours to miss the rest of the week, ever since starting here I've never missed a day. So I couldn't get into trouble for missing work as long as I used my sick leave hours. Carlos pouted as I grabbed my hoodie from the coat rack and tossed it over my shoulder. I rolled my eyes as I ruffled his hair playfully, "I'll be back in a couple of days Carlos, hold the fort down while I'm gone."

"Do you have to be gone so long?" Carlos asked, obviously seeing that I wasn't ill at all. But he was probably scared of being left alone in the office with Mr. Maslow, and I wouldn't blame him. But before I could say anything, Logan placed one of his arms over Carlos' shoulder.

"Don't worry Carlos; I'll do whatever I can to be sure you survive the week while Kendall's absent." He smiled as Carlos turned his attention away from me and to him. Carlos had a big dumb smile on his face, and let's not ignore the fact that he let Logan keep his arm over his shoulder like that for this long. The sight of the two was just too cute; I couldn't help but smile with them.

I cleared my throat and Logan quickly retreated his arm and returned his focus on me. "I'm going now, good luck Carlos!"

"Okay, get well soon Kendall!" Carlos yelled out as I made my way to the elevator.

I turned back to see the two engaging in conversation as I pushed the button for the elevator. I rubbed my eyes with the sleeve of my hoodie as the two glanced over and saw me staring. They smiled and waved as the elevator doors opened behind me. I returned the gesture as I walked into the elevator and pushed the button for the main Lobby downstairs. As the elevator doors were closing, I saw Mr. Maslow's doors open. I caught a glimpse of Mr. Maslow as he stood there in his doorway. I made eye contact with the monster just as the doors closed. My anger came flowing back and I threw my middle fingers up in the air and said "Fuck you!" just as the elevator started going down.

I stumbled into my apartment with bags full of groceries and a brown bag with Chinese takeout. I put my groceries away and turned the television on as I plopped down onto my couch with my lo mien noodles as I started channel surfing. The confrontation with my boss earlier had me emotionally drained. After I made it to the parking garage, I cried my heart out in my car and grocery store parking lot. My eyes were puffy and my hair was a mess, but I didn't care at the moment.

Twenty minutes had passed and I tossed my finished takeout boxes in the trash and began opening my fortune cookie. Maybe the wise old Chinese men had some words of wisdom to share with me that could make me feel better. I broke the cookie in half and popped one half into my mouth as I unrolled the fortune. I chuckled and rolled my eyes as I read 'Everything will become clear in time.' Whatever that meant…

For the next two days I just moped around at my apartment being a sad sap. I hadn't shaved and my face was full of fuzz now, but I didn't care. I only had to shave to keep clean for work. Ignoring the groceries I had bought the other day, my trash was now full of fast food and take out containers. I just didn't have it in me to prepare something to eat.

I didn't know what it was…but I hadn't been myself since the incident at work. I smiled as I thought about how James must be going crazy when his best employee isn't there to hold his hand and guide him through his responsibilities. But then Carlos popped into my head and my smile turned into a frown. Aww, poor Carlos, I hope he's able to survive Mr. Maslow's tyranny. Well, he has Logan so he should be good.

Staying at home and doing nothing wasn't helping me at all. All it did was bore me, so I decided to go out and do something today. I showered and changed into something that would be acceptable to go out in. There was no way I was going out looking miserable in comfortable clothes again. I was in self pity mode for the past few days, so today was going to be different. I glanced at the time and it was a little bit before noon, so the office should be let out for lunch soon.

I grabbed my phone and dialed the number to our office. Carlos answered the phone and I decided to disguise my voice to see if he would know it was me. "Hello good day, I was wondering to see who I could speak to to make a complaint about an employee?" I deepened my voice hoping he wouldn't be able to tell.

"Hello, good day to you too sir. Yes of course, H.R. is actually out to lunch at the moment, but if you would like I can write down the complaint and send it to them once they return." Wow, he sounded so professional. "Would you like me to do that sir?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay, may I get the name of the employee you're calling about sir?"

"Yes, of course. The employee I am calling about is Carlos Pena,"

He hesitated on the phone, and I could picture his reaction as he continued to speak. "..C-Carlos Pena? O-of course sir, and the complaint you're calling about is?"

"Yeah, I heard that little punk bitch was talking shit. You better tell him to watch his back," I covered the phone with my hand as I started laughing to myself.

"O-okay sir, but that isn't really a complaint…"

"Excuse me?! Who is this speaking?"

Carlos got quiet on the other line, trying to avoid answering the question. I could just picture little Carlos wide eyed, sitting in his desk, with a pen and note pad in hand. I laughed again and stopped disguising my voice as I came clean, "Ha ha, I'm just messing with you Carlos. It's Kendall,"

I could hear a sigh of relief on the other end of the phone and Carlos laughed at himself too before he started to speak again. "Oh my god, Kendall you had me scared there for a bit. You jerk,"

"Ha, I was hoping I would. Anyways, the real reason I called. Carlos, what are you doing for lunch?"

I was sitting at our table sipping on some water as Carlos came into view. I stood up and waved him over, the lost look in his face went away as he walked over to sit with me. We decided to have lunch near the office, so that we may have more time to chit chat and hang out.

We placed our orders and continued to talk when a shadow came over our outdoor table. We both looked up to see Logan standing over us with a big smile on his face. "Logan, hey how are you?" I asked as he took off his sunglasses and placed them in his suit pocket.

"I've been great Kendall, thanks for asking." I smiled and nodded as I took a sip of my drink, eyeing Carlos' obvious attraction to Logan. It was really cute actually. Carlos looked like a school girl that would crush hard on the jock boy; he always had a huge smile around Logan and couldn't help but stare at him.

We began to catch up on things that were happening in the office when we were suddenly interrupted by a voice coming from behind me. "You, uh, ready to go Logan?" Oh no…that voice. I could recognize that obnoxious voice anywhere. It belonged to James. I could see his shadow come next to Logan's, and I just stayed looking at the Carlos.

Logan nodded and took something from James' hand. It was a brown to go bag, so they must have just came to pick up their lunch. And it just so happens it was at the same place we came to eat lunch at. "I guess great minds think alike," Logan said as he held the bag up.

"Yeah, I guess so." I replied. James' presence made the friendly atmosphere turn awkward, and I swear…my blood pressure began to rise as James spoke.

"Glad to see you're doing well, Mr. Schmidt." Aha, he was 'glad' really? I doubted that. He was probably enjoying the time I haven't been at work; it was probably like a vacation for him. I only nodded in response and avoided looking at the asshole, I was afraid I might throw a punch at the guy. He still hadn't acknowledged that it was a douche move to bring up my father like he did, and what made me even angrier was the fact that he didn't apologize.

He took the hint and began walking away towards the office, "Let's go Logan, don't want to interrupt their lunch date." Wow, really? He really is the biggest asshole I've ever met. I watched as he walked away. Logan sighed and shrugged as he began to walk to catch up to his step brother.

"Got to go, have a nice lunch you two!"

Carlos waved goodbye to Logan and returned his attention to me. Carlos didn't seem to notice the awkward vibe just now and continued our conversation about 'The Walking Dead'. Our food was brought to our table just as he began to speak and I stared into the distance to see Logan and James crossing the street at the street lights. I was glaring at James, when he suddenly looked in our direction. Maybe it was just me…but I could swear we were making eye contact. I couldn't be entirely sure though, because he had his sunglasses on. We stared at each other until he turned away.

Carlos was still talking away, not noticing my attention was elsewhere. I poked at my food with a fork and cut off Carlos, "Hey Carlos," He stopped talking and glanced up at me, with his mouth shut and full of food. "How is it at the office since I've been away?"

Carlos finished chewing his food and swallowed before speaking, "It's actually…well it's been quiet really."

"Quiet how?"

Carlos took a sip from his drink and continued, "Well…for one, you've been absent. So our lobby is quiet, I have to play music so I won't go crazy not talking to someone. And Mr. Maslow really hasn't been himself either,"

I raised an eyebrow at the last sentence he spoke. I wonder what he meant by that. Carlos noticed my facial expression and continued, "Ok Kendall, I don't know what happened that morning at work. And we all know something happened; but Mr. Maslow came out of his office right after you left…and Logan stormed into his office."

"Logan stormed into his office?"

"Yeah, it was a bit scary really. Logan's usual sweet and friendly approach turned into anger the moment he saw Mr. Maslow. He excused himself and forced Mr. Maslow back into his office. I don't know what was said in there…but ever since that day Mr. Maslow just goes into his office and only comes out for lunch or whenever he has a meeting to go to. Other than that, he locks himself in his office."

This information peaked my interest. I wonder what Logan had said to James, and did I make it that obvious that something happened? Well, I've been avoiding work…so yeah, it was most likely obvious. I was avoiding the problem instead of confronting it…I've been a coward. Mr. Maslow probably thinks the same of me at the moment, and I didn't like that thought. I wouldn't let him know that he got to me. I was running from my problem, Mr. Maslow, but that was going to stop. Tomorrow was a new day, and I would return to work and show James fucking Maslow that Kendall Schmidt didn't run away from his problems. Even though I kind of already did…but whatever, it'll be in the past tomorrow.

** I am planning for next chapter to be kind of an emotional one…I just hope it comes out as good as it sounds in my head. xD We'll find out what happened between James and Logan, and hopefully I can start bringing a bit more Cargan into the story…the Kames romance hasn't started yet, I know, but it will…soon. ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

Heat was radiating from my cheek as Kendall stormed out. Part of my wanted to go after him and slug him right back, but that wasn't very professional. And even though I wanted to hit him back, because no one touches James Maslow's face like that, I knew I deserved it. I held my cheek as I walked over to the window and stared out into the streets to cool myself down before confronting him again. I had to mentally prepare myself to apologize to Kendall; needed to find the right words so that he knew I was truly sorry, and crossed the line, without sounding too soft.

I knew I crossed the line the moment he stopped in his tracks and made no argument to my harsh words. It wasn't like Kendall to not talk back to me. He always found a way to turn everything I said into an argument and, no matter how much it annoyed me, I wouldn't have it any other way. Something about the way he sassed me got me riled up, every time.

I sighed as I swallowed my pride and made my towards the office lobby. I couldn't come up with the right words yet, but might as well get this over with so that we could move on with our day. Taking a deep breath, and removing my hand from my cheek, I opened the doors but only to see Carlos sitting in his desk, Logan sitting on top of Kendall's desk, but no Kendall in sight. I glanced around, confused, but was able to spot him as the elevator doors were closing in front of him. We made direct eye contact as the elevator doors closed, and I could see Logan excuse himself from Carlos and prepared myself for a bitching.

He shoved me back into my office and closed the doors behind him, locking it as he looked furiously at me. I had no idea what Kendall had told him, but I wouldn't be surprised if he told them what had gone down in here a few minutes ago. Logan walked passed me and placed his fingers over his eyes, shaking his head as he did, and I could tell he was about to give me a piece of his mind. "WHAT THE HELL did you say to or do to Kendall?!"

Knowing where this was going, I decided to play it cool and pretend like nothing happened. Adjusting my tie, I walked passed him and towards my desk. "Whatever do you mean Logan?"

His head shot up and the look in his face was a bit frightening. I had never seen Logan express such anger as he shook his head. He obviously wasn't buying it. Kendall definitely spilled the beans with this one. "DON'T play dumb James! Or at least pretend to be as intelligent as you claim to be," Ouch, what the hell was eating him up?

"Ok, I don't know what Kendall told you, but I-"

"That's just it James," Logan interrupted, "he didn't say anything. And you and I both know that it isn't like Kendall to not say anything. That's when I knew something had been said or done,"

Avoiding eye contact, I smiled as I began typing an e-mail on my phone. It wasn't a real e-mail, but I had to find a distraction so I wouldn't have to look at Logan. "Glad to see we both know how Mr. Schmidt works. Now how does that prove anything? All I'm hearing is that Mr. Schmidt didn't say anything, so how does that prove anything happened?"

Logan gave me a look I hadn't seen since I broke his chemistry set back in the seventh grade. He walked over to where I was sitting and I felt my neck tie being pulled, forcing me to look him in the eyes. "Look here James; I don't know who you're trying to fool, but you can stop with that dick attitude of yours. I am not your subordinate; I'm your damn brother and I'm not afraid to kick your ass if needed to get the truth out."

I felt a mix of emotions as he let go of my tie, but mostly I was impressed by the sudden change in Logan. I've never seen Logan take charge like that before. Adjusting my tie I let out a sigh, there was no way that this conversation could be avoided. "Okay," He glanced up at me with clenched fists as I continued, "I had asked Mr. Schmidt to re do some purchase reports for me, he turned in reports that were unacceptable, and I had to have a talk with him."

"That's it?" The anger in his expression faded and the regular, every day, Logan was coming back. "Can I see these reports?"

I tossed him the folder and as he opened it to examine the reports, I felt like I had to explain myself. "He turned them in yesterday, but they were unacceptable. I asked them to redo them and have them ready by this morning, but when he came in he turned in the exact same reports he did the day before."

Logan raised an eyebrow, "And…what's wrong with this purchase report James? It looks perfectly fine to me; all the information needed is on it."

"It isn't as neatly done and organized as Jennifer's,"

Logan chuckled, "Ha ha, wow…James, really? You were going to make Kendall redo something, that didn't need fixing by the way, just because it wasn't neat or organized?"

I didn't like the tone of his voice and I couldn't help but get defensive. "Hey, I'm his boss here remember? If I tell him to do something, I expect it done the way I asked. No questions asked,"

Logan slid the folder back towards me and shook his head in disapproval. "Wow, you really are something…"

"What's that supposed to mean Logan?"

Logan smiled and I immediately regretted asking, "Glad you asked James." He began pacing back and forth in front of my desk as he continued. "I don't know what it is you have against Kendall, and don't deny it. We all know you do. Your mother, my father, and I can see the way you treat him, and it's a bit ridiculous actually. But you need to stop being such a prick towards him."

I began to tap my feet nervously, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Really? Because you're tapping your feet and that's your tell. Look, Kendall is a great, hardworking, and trustworthy employee. You need to tone down the asshole attitude towards him, he doesn't deserve it. He's been a loyal employee for a few years now,"

"Oh my god not this again, I am very aware he's been working here for some time now. Mother constantly reminds me,"

"Then you should know to trust mom's judgment." I cooled down a bit, remembering what Kendall had said earlier. It was a bit frightening how Kendall and my family think alike.

"Well then you should trust Mother's judgment as well, she left Kendall under my wing an-"

"She left Kendall in this department because she knew that you needed the best help around! You really think that, without Kendall, you'd be ok running this department alone?"

"…" I stayed quiet, listening to my step brother finish.

"I don't know what happened to you over at School that made you become such a dick, bu-"

"Shut the fuck up Logan, you don't know shit. So stop talking right there,"

Logan raised an eyebrow, surprised from the reaction he got from me. "Wow, did Lucy do you so wrong that you have to be angry with the world all the time?"

His choice of words stung. He had no right to bring up my ex fiancé like that. I stood up and slammed my fists against the desk, "Get the fuck out,"

"Gladly," Logan turned on his heels and made his way towards the doors. "Oh, and Kendall took the rest of the day off. He probably won't be in for the rest of the week either." He turned the knob and smiled at me, "Have a nice day asshole!"

As the doors closed behind Logan, I sat on my chair and stared at the black computer screen in front of me. That was low of Logan to bring up Lucy like that. He didn't know enough to use her against me like that. Then suddenly, Kendall came into mind. This is how he must've felt when I brought his father up against him. Damn it, Logan…you did it again. You managed to make me see the error of my ways, this time without even knowing the full story.

I sighed and scratched my head as I sat in my quiet office. I felt like shit. For one, Logan reminded me about my failed romance with a woman I once saw a future with. And two; if I felt as bad as I did now, I couldn't imagine what Kendall was going through. I wanted an apology from Logan, but I knew I didn't deserve one because I was yet to apologize to Kendall.

/

The next few hours were spent regretting the events of this morning. Lucy was on my mind thanks to Logan, and I couldn't help but reminisce about my past love life. Then Kendall was in my thoughts as well. I swallowed my pride and agreed to apologize to him the minute he returned to work tomorrow. Wait, suddenly I remembered Logan mentioning Kendall was going to be out for the rest of the week. Did my words really hurt him that bad?

I rubbed my eyes and put my sunglasses on as the hangover feeling came back. Last night was a blur; the last thing I remembered was drinking at the bar with Jett. Wait…I had sex with Jett last night too. That didn't bother me much because I didn't really remember, and I knew Jett had a thing for me since we were in middle school. But the thing that bothered me was the fact that, according to Kendall, I called him while I was intoxicated. Not only that, but I vaguely remember calling Jett Kendall last night…and imagining it was him I was fucking. Damn it, what did all this mean?!

I will admit that I felt a slight attraction to Kendall. Well I wouldn't say I was attracted to him, it was more like I was lusting for his nice ass and set up of lips. It's rather confusing because I always orientated myself as straight, but my actions last night and constant thoughts about Kendall would contradict that. Maybe I had to face the truth that I could possibly be bisexual. I mean, I had a fiancé once upon a time…

Man, fuck you Logan. All these thoughts were stressing me out. My thoughts constantly switched between Lucy and Kendall. Thinking about them made me notice some similarities between the two. They were both stubborn, they both had a sassy attitude, they had a mouth, and they knew how to irritate and excite me at the same time. The similarities between the two were a bit scary…then it hit me. Could this attraction I have for Kendall only exist because he reminded me so much of Lucy?

The bulge in my pants wasn't helping. I didn't want to be thinking about either of them anymore. Getting up to lock the door, I pulled my flask out from the desk drawer and took a swig.

I continued to drink until it was lunch time and a knock on the door made me hide the flask as the doorknob jiggled. "Hold your horses I'm coming!" I unlocked the door and Logan was standing in the doorway. "Oh it's YOU, what do you want?"

I was slurring my words and my breath most likely reeked of vodka. Logan noticed my state of soberness and quickly closed the door behind him as he walked in. "James? What the hell, are you drunk?"

"James, what the hell are you drunk?" I said, mocking him.

Logan rolled his eyes, "How immature James. Did what I say to you earlier upset you so much you needed to get drunk during work?"

I ignored him and made my way back to the desk. Pulling my flask back out, I took another swig. Waving it up in the air, I hiccupped as I spoke. "Shut up mom," I said sarcastically, "I'm a big boy…I can drink if I want to."

"Yeah, but not during work! You know how upset our parents would be if they were to find out?"

"What, are you going to go and snitch on me Logan?"

"What? No, of course not. Why would I do that? We are brothers,"

"Well being my brother didn't stop you from bitching at me earlier,"

Logan chuckled as he smiled, "We all need a good bitching sometimes James."

I narrowed my eyes, putting my flask down after taking another drink. "Well, thanks to you…I-i…I…" Calming down, I couldn't get the words out.

"Yeah?"

"Logan, can I ask you something?"

Logan nodded, "Sure,"

I took a deep breath before I asked. "Logan, how did you know…like for sure, that you were…"

"That I was what?"

"..you know, you were…g-ga…"

"Gay?"

I nodded and looked down, ashamed a bit that I wasn't comfortable enough to complete my question. Logan had to think about it a bit before he answered, "Well James, I always kind of knew."

"But you had girlfriends in middle school and high school,"

"That's true…but at the time I was in denial, I didn't want to accept the truth. I thought that maybe if I dated a girl…the feelings I had about boys would go away."

"I see…but you and Camille and were so serious, I honestly had no idea that you were gay. And we lived together for years,"

"Yeah I know. I thought it was love, but in reality I was just looking for a friend that loved me for who I was. You know, Camille said she knew I was gay before we even started dating."

"Shut up, for real? Why did she keep up the charade when she knew you would never be into her?"

Logan looked down at his feet, "She said she felt sorry for me because I wasn't being true to myself. How I doubted who I really was and decided to live life a lie as a straight guy,"

"But she has no right to say that, I mean the girl was an actress! You have to be good at lying to become an actor,"

"Well she had a point James. I was never happy living life in the closet,:

"Why did it take so long to come out anyways?"

"The fear of being rejected by the ones I love, my family…."

"Logan, you know we'd love you no matter what."

"Yeah I know, but I had doubts back then…"

"Doubts, why did you have doubts?"

"James…you used to call me faggot or fag whenever you were mad at me. I felt like you knew and didn't approve.."

I looked up and made eye contact with Logan, his eyes were glossy and I could tell that this was a sensitive subject. I got up and embraced Logan with a hug, "I'm so sorry bro, I had no idea…"

He returned the hug and as we broke away from each other, he looked at me with a puzzled look. "So, if I may ask…why the sudden curiosity?"

I froze and only smiled as I tried to come up with a lie. "I, uh…" Shit. I shouldn't have asked and just let myself wonder. Hell, that's what the internet was for! But I buried my own grave here, and I couldn't come up with a lie so I had to come clean. "…Logan, I'll be honest with you. This morning I did something horrible,"

Logan raised an eyebrow, "Okay…I'm listening…"

Scratching the back of my head, I glanced up and looked at him to see the expression on his face when the words I was about to say came out. "I, uh, brought up so-wait, scratch that. I used a sensitive subject against Kendall this morning,"

Logan crossed his arms over his chest. "uh-huh,"

"..I used his father against him to get the last word in on an argument we had this morning." Wow, hearing it out loud sounded worse than it did in my head.

"Oh my go-James!" Logan threw his arms over his head.

"He just made me so angry,"

"That's not a good enough excuse James,"

"I know…it's not just that. Logan, I…I don't know why Kendall makes me act like this…"

"Ooooh," Logan was putting the puzzle pieces together and had an idea where James was going with this.

"I deserve that comment you made about Lucy earlier,"

"Sorry about that James,"

I waved my hand to signal Logan not to worry about it, "It's fine Logan. But after you left the office, I did a lot of thinking. Lucy and Kendall are a lot alike you know,"

Logan walked over and was standing in front of my desk now, "James, if you're saying what I think you're saying…then don't deny your feelings. And again, sorry about Lucy…but you know everything happens for a reason."

We were interrupted by a knock on the door. We both glanced back to see Carlos poking his head in with a smile on his face. "Hi, excuse me, sorry for interrupting. But Logan are we still up for our lunch dat-I-I mean lunch plans?!"

Logan smiled and gave Carlos a nod, "Of course, be out in a sec." Carlos nodded and slowly closed the door as Logan returned his attention to me. I smiled and shook my head at the obvious attraction the two had for one another. Logan raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "What?"

"You like him, don't you?"

"Not that it's anyone's business…but Carlos is great."

"Well, I think you two would make a cute couple. I say go for it,"

"Thanks bro, but let's concentrate on you…now I know why you're such a jerk to Kendall all the time."

I returned the same expression Logan gave me, "What do you mean by that?"

"James, think about it…you said so yourself Lucy and Kendall are a lot alike."

"Yeah, so?"

"Maybe, Kendall reminds you of Lucy…"

I stayed quiet and leaned back in my chair. He read my mind, and I can tell where he was going with this.

"Well, whatever you decide to do…just know I'll support you." He started walking backwards towards the door, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lunch date to attend to."

"Don't you mean 'Lunch plan'?"

"Shut up James, and just so you know, you should show this kind side of you more often. And you should go for it; you two would make a cute couple." He said, repeating what I told him a few seconds ago.

Before I can ask what he meant, or who he was referring to, Logan was out the door. I don't know why I questioned what he was trying to get at. Logan was a genius, so he most likely understood where I was trying to go with my questions. The fact that I was questioning my sexuality and that I possibly had feelings for Kendall, and my hostile nature towards him was a sort of defense mechanism because he reminded me so much of Lucy.

/

Coming into work the next morning felt great. Today was the day I'd start being a bit nicer to Kendall and then maybe get to know him a bit more. As the elevators opened, I frowned to see an empty desk in front of Carlos' as I walked into the lobby. I waved Carlos good morning and just locked myself in my office all day.

The next few days were a repeat of that day, talk about déjà vu. I had been having lunch by myself in my office, and Logan had invited me to join him and Carlos for lunch today. I agreed and as we meet at the lobby, Carlos unexpectedly canceled because he was going to meet a friend for lunch.

"Alright, have a nice lunch Logie!" Carlos said as he gave Logan a hug. I watched from inside the elevator as Logan came walking in, with huge grin and all.

"Logie?" I teased.

"Shut up,"

We came to the sidewalk café that was a few blocks from the office and decided to eat inside. I wasn't about to sit outside where everyone from Maslow industries could see me. I smiled at the waitress as she brought us our drinks. "Anything else I can get you two fine gentlemen?" She asked flirtatiously.

"Yeah, actually we're ready to order." Logan said as he placed the menu down.

"No problem," She smiled as she pulled out a notepad and began writing down Logan's order. She glanced at me and smiled as she bit her pen, "And you sir? What will you be having?"

I smiled as I placed my order and the flirty waitress walked away. "Wow James, you have everyone throwing themselves at you." Logan teased.

"Not everyone Logan," I took a sip from my drink and looked outside. There, being seated was a tall blonde male that looked familiar. I couldn't really tell if it was Kendall or not, because his back was towards me, but I couldn't help but steal glances in his direction as Logan began talking about the family weekend getaway they were planning for next week. I was sure it was Kendall the moment Carlos took a seat next to the blonde.

"Logan," Logan stopped talking and glanced up to see why I interrupted him. "I think that's Kendall having lunch with Carlos over there." I kept my eyes glued to the pair outside as Logan nodded.

"Oh yeah, I think it is! Wow, what are the odds that we'd come eat at the same place."

I placed my hands over Logan's, causing him to look at me. "Logan, I need your help…"

"With what James?"

"I'm pretty sure Kendall is still angry with me, otherwise he'd be back at work already, but you think they'd be willing to have lunch with us?" I gave Kendall a lot of thought this past week and gave into my feelings. There was no denying that I was attracted to him, and I didn't want to fight what my heart was feeling anymore.

"Well not to brag, but I'm sure Carlos wouldn't mind…I don't know about Kendall though,"

"Can you go, I don't know butter them up?"

"Well, we can't just go and sit with them without their consent."

"I know Logan, which is why you go and try to get them to offer us the empty seat at their table."

Logan sighed, "I don't know,"

"Please?" He looked up and saw how desperate I was. Desperate to start a new with Kendall, to make things right, and to apologize.

He got up and adjusted his tie, "Fine, but tell them to bag our food. In case this plan of yours fails, we'll have an alibi to fall back on. So we won't be standing there awkwardly if they don't offer us to eat lunch with them." Without another word, he exited the café and made his way towards the boys.

The waitress walked up with the food in hand, eyes glued on me. "Here you go sir, oh where's your friend?"

"He stepped out, actually can we get these to go?"

"Of course! Be back in a bit,"

She returned a few minutes later with two large brown bags and the receipt. She winked as she placed the bags on the table. I looked down at the receipt to know how much I'd be paying when I saw that she had wrote 'call me ;)' with a number written beside it. I smiled as I pulled my wallet out. I placed enough money for the food and an extra twenty as a tip. It was my way of letting her down gently I guess.

Stepping out, I took a deep breath as I walked up to the trio talking and stood beside Logan. "You, uh, ready to go Logan?" I looked down to see Kendall tense up as he heard my voice. He didn't even glance up to look at me, which I admit hurt a little but I deserved it.

Since they hadn't offered us to sit and eat with them, and Kendall still refusing to even look up, I decided to make the first move and try to talk to Kendall. "Glad to do see you're doing well, Mr. Schmidt." I waited for a response, but nothing. He sat there quietly and just kept his eyes firmly on the table. Without any luck, I decided to abort mission and fall back on Logan's backup plan. "Let's go Logan, don't want to interrupt their lunch date."

I walked away and was quickly joined by Logan. "Wow, what a way to show you're sorry."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…calling him Mr. Schmidt, instead of Kendall, screams 'professional relationship only'. If you really want to get to know him better, start by calling him by his first name. "

"You really think that'll work?"

"Yeah of course," We stopped and waited for the street lights to signal it was ok to walk across. "And what the hell was that last comment about? That just sounded like you were annoyed or something." The signal came on and we began walking down the street.

"I don't know Logan," I looked back at where they were sitting, "Kendall just makes me act like that…" I stared into the distance, watching him watch us as we crossed the street. I smiled but I doubt he'd be able to tell, as we turned for our building.

/

I came into work the next morning, only to be surprised to see Kendall sitting at his desk. I couldn't help but smile as I walked past them, "Good morning,"

"Good morning, sir!" Carlos yelled out as he typed on his computer.

Kendall just smiled, that fake smile I may add, as he stayed quiet and wrote on his calendar. I sighed as I entered my office and walked over to my desk. I pulled out a stuffed bear I had bought that had a mug full of candy in its hands. I had bought this as a apologetic gift for Kendall, but he hadn't returned to work until today.

Placing the gift on top of my desk, I walked over and called for Kendall. Kendall entered the room but stopped when he saw the bear sitting on top of the desk. He raised an eyebrow as I smiled and closed the door behind him. "Good morning Kendall,"

He looked at me with a confused look then pointed at the bear, "What the hell is this?" He asked. He must be suspicious because I never give gifts to employees, and I never referred to him by his first name during work hours.

"It's, uh, a gift. F-for you,"

"For me?"

"Yeah…"

Kendall shook his head and started clapping his hands. "Bravo, Mr. Maslow. Bravo!" What the hell was he doing? He turned and dropped his smile, "Do you think this is an acceptable apology for what you said the other day?"

"Well about that, Kendall loo-"

"Well Mr. Maslow, buying me some lame gift like this isn't going to make me forgive you."

"I know, bu-"

"Is this what you do all the time? Buy gifts to avoid saying the words 'I'm sorry' to everyone?"

So he wanted me to verbally tell him I was sorry."I'm sorry,"

"Yeah, I bet you are. I'm sorry too, sorry you're such an as-"

"Will you please shut up and let me talk, damn?!"

Kendall shut up and stared at me with his jaw dropped. I sighed as I took a seat on the edge of my desk, "Look, Kendall, I'm sorry okay?" He let his shoulders dropped as I continued, "I deserved that slap,"

"I'd say you deserve more."

"Damn, do you have to turn everything into an argument?"

"Well do you have to be such an ass all the ti-"

I didn't know what came over me, but at that instant I rushed over to Kendall and shut him up with a kiss. I placed my palms gently on his cheeks as he stopped resisting and gave in. I pulled away and smiled as he opened his eyes to gaze into mine. "Are we going to argue over that?"

Kendall looked surprised and aroused at the same time as he smiled, "Only if we don't do it again." Kendall wrapped his hands around my hair as he pulled me back into a kiss. We stumbled backwards and landed on the sofa that was in the office as Kendall was now on top of me, making out passionately.

** Ooooh snap! :D The first Kames kiss!(x So you guys, what did you think about this chapter? :3 It's a lengthy one compared to the previous chapters, and I hope all future chapters are as long or longer. xD **


End file.
